1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button
The 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button is a common cube-and-button testing element in Portal and Portal 2, used in many testing courses of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. The cube-and-button purpose of the Super Buttons have been succeeded by the Cube Button introduced in the cooperative campaign of Portal 2. Overview * Used in a series of triggers with other buttons (Super and/or small) or High Energy Pellet receivers, these Super Buttons commonly seen on floors must be activated by a Test Subject in order to receive other testing elements, open up wall panels, or most commonly, to unlock the chamberlock doors. * Various testing elements such as Weighted Storage Cubes, Weighted Pivot Cubes, Frankenturrets, and rarely Edgeless Safety Cubes are acceptable calibrations for the Super Button, if a Test Subject themselves aren't needed for the calibration in the testing. * The Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle in Portal 2 serves the same purpose as the Super Buttons, but only for the Edgeless Safety Cubes instead. Edgeless Cubes are applicable on Super Buttons, but may roll off of it when not properly positioned. * In the Portal 2 cooperative campaign, the Super Buttons are occasionally replaced by Cube Buttons for placing Storage Cubes. This is most likely to prevent one co-op partner activating a switch and trapping the other player in the next area. * In Portal 2, when a Weighted Storage Cube is placed on the Super Button, the Cube will turn to the yellow instead of blue or pink. * With the Sixense DLC for Portal 2 installed, the lights on the base unit of the Super Button will turn yellow if a cube is floating above it. This feature is designed to aid in depth perception when using the extended reach granted by the Razer Hydra controller. * An earlier prototype of the Super Buttons can be seen in the old condemned parts of the facility. Serving the same purpose as the later iterations, the old buttons are simplistic in design, made from a simple metal frame with spring wires under the red-painted metal sheet. Behind the scenes As seen in the earliest known Portal screenshot and the original Portal trailer, the Super Button may have been originally white-colored. Although this is more likely due to the fact that the Super Buttons were yet to be textured, as the white colors of the model are typical to that of models that have just received a UV map. The name of the button is apparently a reference to the Superconducting Super Collider, a cancelled particle accelerator in Texas. Gallery Portal Pre-release File:Portalgun beta.jpg|Early Test Chamber 13, showing an untextured Super Button on the left. File:Early Super Button.jpg|Another early image showing the Super Button. File:Early Super Button2.jpg|Ditto. Retail File:Super_Button.jpg|Super Button as seen in Portal. File:Testchmb 05.jpg|Super Buttons in Test Chamber 05. File:Testchmb12.jpg|Cube on a Super Button in Test Chamber 12. File:Testchmb13.jpg|Super Buttons in Test Chamber 13. File:Testchmb14.jpg|Super Button in Test Chamber 14. File:Testchmb a 140008.jpg|Super Button in Test Chamber 18. File:Aperture Science red button.svg|Aperture Science logo featured on the Aperture Science Switch, also featured as more faded on the Super Button. Portal 2 Pre-release File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of a Super Button, revealed during the ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Giant Mousetrap.jpg|Concept art of a Weighted Storage Cube on a square variant of the Super Button, with a giant mousetrap, also revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Portal 2 PotatoFoolsDay ARG Outside Test Chamber.jpg|Square variant of the Super Button in a Test Chamber, also revealed during the PotatoFoolsDay ARG. File:Interactive stairs.jpg|Screenshot of the Portal 2 Super Button, seen through a portal placed in concept art of a decaying area. File:Pivot cube on button.jpg|Weighted Pivot Cube being placed on a Super Button. Retail File:Super button p2 blue.jpg|The graphically improved Super Button, in idle mode. File:Super button p2 yellow.jpg|Ditto, activated. File:Super button p2 damaged1.jpg|Ditto, damaged. File:Super button p2 damaged2.jpg|Ditto, differently damaged. File:Early Super Button 09.jpg|Early 50s to 80s prototype, used throughout Enrichment Shafts. File:Portal2 2011-05-27 23-03-08-43.jpg|Ditto, activated by a vintage Storage Cube. List of appearances * Portal * Portal: First Slice * Portal: Still Alive * ''Portal'' ARG * ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG * Portal 2: Lab Rat * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 See also * Weighted Storage Cube * Weighted Pivot Cube * Edgeless Safety Cube * Cube Button * Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle References Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal Category:Portal 2 Game Elements Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Scott Klintworth designs de:1500 MW Schwerlast-Superkollisions-Superknopf es:Ultrabotón Industrial Extracolisionador de 1500 Megavatios de Aperture Science